


juza and banri and taichi, sitting in a tree. k-i-s-s-i-n-g

by LordLoozer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Taichi sneaks out of his room to spend some time with his boyfriends. Also Taichi doesn't like thunderstorms.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	juza and banri and taichi, sitting in a tree. k-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! i hope you enjoy this i wrote it in like a day <3

“Omi!” Taichi whisper screams. Omi, who’s sitting at his desk looking through photos, turns to look at Taichi. Omi raises both his eyebrows as Taichi points to the door and then at his phone. “I’m going to Juza and Banny’s room… Please don’t tell Sakyo…” Taichi pleads and Omi laughs quietly, then makes a shooing motion with his hand. “I won’t tell, just make sure to sleep well.” Omi waves as Taichi thanks him promptly and steps out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Omi watches him leave and turns back to his computer. He thinks about how much he just saw himself in Taichi, sneaking out for late night rides with Nachi. He smiles fondly at the memory and continues scrolling through photos he had taken.

Taichi tiptoes through the corridor and past the courtyard to room 104. Taichi looks out over the courtyard and at the sky, even though it’s night Taichi can tell the moon is half covered by storm clouds. He shivers quietly and glances back and forth before knocking on the door quietly. He bounces as he listens to his boyfriends quietly bicker over who’s going to get the door. In the end Juza is the one to open the door, as he opens his mouth to welcome Taichi thunder strikes and Taichi jumps a few feet into the air.

Juza’s eyes widen slightly as he stares at his shaking boyfriend. Juza reaches his arms out and pulls Taichi inside, he hugs him and strokes his head. “‘S okay.” Juza mumbles. “We’re here.” Banri says and Taichi feels another set of arms envelop him as thunder strikes again. He feels Banri kiss his head and Banri rests his chin on Taichi’s head. 

Taichi reaches a hand to pat Juza’s shoulder and Juza releases Taichi, followed by Banri. “Didn’t realize you were so scared of thunderstorms, babe.” Banri says and Taichi tilts his head back to look at him. Taichi pouts, “I’m not that scared!” The thunder cracks again and Taichi squeals, then clings to Juza. 

Juza and Banri share a knowing look over Taichi’s head. Juza sweeps Taichi up into his arms and makes his way to Banri’s bed. Taichi blushes and goes uncharacteristically quiet, Banri chuckles quietly and follows the two to the bed. Juza lays Taichi down and Taichi stares up at Juza, who’s leaning over him. Banri joins Juza in looking down at their boyfriend, he smiles fondly. Banri gets in the bed beside Taichi next, wrapping him up in his arms.

“Nothin’s gonna get you here, Taichi.” Banri whispers into the smaller boy’s ear. Juza shuts the light off and gets into bed behind Banri, “Mm.” Juza grunts in agreement as he wraps his arms around Banri’s waist and rests his chin on the boy’s shoulder. Taichi blushes and wonders how he got so lucky. Not one amazing boyfriend, but TWO amazing boyfriends! How lucky could one guy get?!

Taichi leans upward and pecks Banri’s and Juza’s lips. Banri grins like an idiot as Juza buries his face into Banri’s shoulder. Taichi giggles as Banri kisses him back softly, rubbing his side. Juza mumbles something into Banri’s shoulder. “What was that Banny?” Taichi asks sweetly. “Night…” Juza mutters louder and kisses the back of Banri’s neck. Taichi grins and leans forward to give Juza a kiss. Juza kisses him back and then pulls away and resumes his previous position.

“Goodnight Juza! Goodnight Banny!” Taichi chirps and kisses Banri’s cheek. Banri smiles and pulls Taichi a little closer. “Goodnight guys.” Banri says and closes his eyes, Taichi admires Banri’s face for a moment more before leaning into Banri’s embrace. Taichi closes his eyes and lets the sound of Banri and Juza’s breathing coax him to sleep. Taichi hears the thunder but doesn’t dwell on it much. The warmth of Banri’s arms makes him forget that it’s even storming. Taichi sighs quietly and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U R WELL AND TYSM FOR READING!!!!!!!! all likes and comments r appreciated!!! i hope u stay safe and well!!! <3 <3


End file.
